39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeleine Cahill
Madeleine Cahill is the founder of the Madrigal Branch, and the fifth and secret child of Olivia Cahill. 'History' Nobody knew that Olivia Cahill was pregnant with Madeleine before the fire. Madeleine was born in 1507. When Gideon died, the two were left alone. They moved to the main land and lived under the last name Babbitt to hide from Vesper. Even though none of her siblings knew about her, she knew all about them. Olivia taught her that: a) Nothing is more important than reuniting the family. b) Nothing is superior to preventing the founders and their decendants from getting the Clues. c) Everything depends on guarding Gideon's gold ring from Damien Vesper. According to Vieo 3: Madeliene on the 39 Clues website, in 1526, when Olivia Cahill died, Madeliene was left in a bad state, questioning what her mother had taught her. To this day, the Madrigals continue to complete their ancestor's missions. Madeleine was named after her great-grandmother, Madeleine the Matriarch Category:Historic Cahills Category:Madrigal 'Family' * Gideon Cahill - Father * Olivia Cahill - Mother * Luke Cahill - Brother * Thomas Cahill - Brother * Katherine Cahill - Sister * Jane Cahill - Sister * Amy Cahill - Great x22 Granddaughter * Dan Cahill - Great x22 Grandson * Hope Cahill- Great x21 Granddaughter * Fiske Cahill - Great x20 Grandson * Grace Cahill - Great x20 Granddaughter * Beatrice Cahill- Great x20 Granddaughter * Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Nephew * William Shakesphere - Grandson * Winthrop Cahill - Nephew Appearance and Personality Madeleine was taught from an early age to try and get the family back together, which most likely caused her much stress. Being the founder of the Madrigals, Madeleine is thought to like spying, and being secretive, much like Fiske Cahill. She is very brave, and is determined to keep her family together. Madeleine is a beautiful young woman with thin, shoulder-length curly goldish-red hair, heart-shaped lips, pale skin, and brown eyes (as shown in The Black Book of Buried Secrets). She is shown also wearing a white pearl hair-loop and a thin black choker. Her dress was tan and has a bear, a dragon, two snakes, and a wolf on it, representing the 4 Cahill Branch's. In ''The Emperor's Code'' Dan thought that she looked like his mother Hope, but with hair and clothes from a different time. 'Overview' 'The Black Circle' The code in The Black Circle said "Remember Madeleine" in Russian. It also said, "Olivia had another." 'The Emperor's Code' Dan found a portrait of a woman who looks just like his mother in The Emperor's Code. It was revealed in Storm Warning by Fiske Cahill that the woman is Madeleine. Storm Warning Madeleine's entire history is explained to Amy and Dan by the Man In Black, Fiske Cahill, Grace's younger brother. 'Online' She does not appear online. 'Cards' * Card 249: Madeleine's Book Notably, there is no Madeleine Cahill Card. This may be because the branches were ignorant to her exisitence. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Leaders Category:Founders Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Storm Warning Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Card Pack 4 Category:Vespers Rising Category:Historic Cahills